Endlessly
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Desesperadamente, te amaré eternamente Desesperadamente, te lo daré todo Pero no renunciaré a ti No te fallaré No te dejaré cayendo Si el momento llega alguna vez...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, afortunadamente en este caso, son de Stephenie Meyer. La canción es de MUSE, y la primera parte de la historia es de BD. El resto, mío.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ENDLESSLY**

_**Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes**__**…**_

_**(Desesperadamente, te amaré eternamente  
Desesperadamente, te lo daré todo  
Pero no renunciaré a ti  
No te fallaré  
No te dejaré cayendo  
Si el momento llega alguna vez…)**_

_Endlessly-Muse._

_Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia, y con la misma facilidad que si fueran los cordeles de un manojo de globo…_

…_clac, clac, clac…_

…_se cortó y salió volando hacia la deriva._

_Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición._

_Y podía ver como el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto._

_La gravedad de la tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba._

_Renesmee…_

Tumbado en mi estado de lobo y con el sol, robándome destellos rojizos de mi pelambrera, los pensamientos fluían libremente.

Adoraba como la humedad de la verde hierba se calaba en mi cuerpo. Me encantaba como un susurro de aire azotaba con suavidad cada fibra de mi cuerpo…pero yo podría prescindir de todo aquello si me diesen a elegir si tener aquello, o sentir la presión y el calor de un pequeño cuerpecito moviéndose lenta y rítmicamente sobre mi lomo, a la par que su corazoncito palpitaba en su pecho acorde con el mío. Los halitos de su respiración producían en mí un montón de descargas eléctricas.

…Y miles de imágenes de flores blancas y mariposas llenaron mi mente convirtiéndola en un lugar lleno de colores y olores…

Una sonrisa cruzó mi mente. Yo lograba que sus sueños fuesen tranquilos e imperturbables. Conmigo se sentía segura y su mundo onírico me daba paz.

La oí tatarear una bonita nana. Me imaginé que se la había tocado su padre, y ella, impresionada y encantada, me la reproducía a mí.

Imperceptiblemente, exhalé un suspiro. Ella había heredado la costumbre de su madre de hablar en sueños.

Lo más parecido a una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Mi fino oído pudo captar mi nombre junto un pequeño suspiro.

"_Jacob_", Su voz infantil era música para mis oídos. Sin miedo ni estupor por mi condición lobuna. Solo tierna, inocente y traviesa.

Renesmee.

No sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedaba para estar aquí. Quizás, si hubiera estado más pendiente de cómo variaban los grados de temperatura, me hubiera dado cuenta del ciclo que había recorrido el sol.

Los ojos cerrados me impedían ver como la luz se iba retirando y las sombras se iban fundiéndose con la oscuridad del crepúsculo.

Gruñí sutilmente para no perturbar su sueño. Los escasos minutos que nos quedaban juntos, no quería desperdiciarlos.

Solo cinco minutos más.

No me resignaba a separarme de ella una sola noche más. Por mucho que me hubiesen prometido que al día siguiente, nos volveríamos a encontrar para tener nuestro tiempo.

Las noches eran demasiado largas sin ella. Pero tenía que hacerme a la idea, que por ahora, ella también pertenecía a Edward y Bella.

Las sabanas de mi cama eran tan frías.

Nunca había deseado tanto que el sol saliese para salir de La Push y dirigirme hacia aquel terreno, que hasta hacía unos escasos meses, eran parte de los cuentos de miedo que los ancianos de mi pueblo nos contaban para incrementar el odio hacia los "frío".

Contaba los minutos que esperaba en la puerta de la casa hasta que Nessie aparecía, medio adormilada, en los brazos de Edward, con una pequeña mochila en sus manos.

El corazón me palpitaba furiosamente, cuando ella se desperezaba y abría sus enormes ojos para fijarlos en mí.

Cuando ella se revolvía en los brazos de su padre para echarse en los míos, podría decir que era como un cometa hubiese pasado por mi oscuro cielo.

Mi faceta de lobo me ayudaba, en parte, a ocultar mi diversión cuando veía como la cara de Edward se arrugaba, sus labios se estiraban y apretaba sus puños para amortiguar su aparente disgusto. Al final, acababa suspirando con condescendencia, y depositaba en mi espalda a su hija para que concederme ese tiempo tan precioso para ambos.

"_Te lo advierto, chucho. Tráela a casa antes del anochecer. Y si algo malo le ocurre, aunque se trate de un simple rasguño, te aseguro que te llevaré por las orejas a una clínica veterinaria para que se encarguen de tus cinco patas_"

Como el número y el tono de sus amenazas se habían atenuado a lo largo de los últimos meses, y en lugar de mandar a la Barbie de su hermana, él se encargaba de darme su "educada" bienvenida, en su lenguaje de chupasangres, me tomaba aquello casi como un cumplido.

En el fondo, tenía que asimilar que tenía que hacer su papel como padre. Si yo hubiera sido él, en las mismas circunstancias, tal vez me lo hubiese tomado peor.

Pero no podíamos elegir la persona que nos iluminaba nuestra existencia con una simple sonrisa.

Renesmee.

Mi pequeño rayo de sol empezaba a iluminarme cuando su pequeño puño se aferraba en varios mechones de mi pelaje. Señal de que yo tendría que salir corriendo y perderme en la intensidad del bosque, veloz como el viento y firme como una roca. Nessie me iba dando información del camino, metiendo los detalles que más la impactaban en mi mente. Desde la caída de la hoja de un árbol a un charco hasta el correteo de una ardilla a través del bosque.

Su gorgoteo feliz era como el canto de un pájaro cuando atravesaba las orillas del río, provocando un leve chapoteo.

Su risa era la mejor de las nanas que Edward la componía para dormir y durante el camino a nuestro lugar especial, un pequeño prado lleno de hierba reluciendo al tenue sol de Forks, flores blancas y multitud de mariposas batiendo sus alas para formar un arco iris en movimiento, no dejaba de hacerle piruetas y aullaba de forma ronca, para hacerla reír.

Aquel pequeño prado, insignificante y virgen para el ojo humano, era el principio, el final y los límites de nuestro mundo, que moría al crepúsculo y volvía a renacer, como un eterno retorno, al romper el alba.

No malgastábamos el tiempo en palabras fútiles y carentes de significados. Sencillamente, me tumbaba mientras espiaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Desde los más sencillos como pudiera ser el pestañeo de sus ojos, el casi etéreo sonido de sus labios al estirarse para volver a dedicarme sus más radiantes sonrisas, la composición que el aire combinaba con su cabello, y los armónicos y pequeños movimientos que realizaba cuando enredaba sus deditos en la hierba.

Aunque sus elegantes oscilaciones a compas de la tenue lluvia, persiguiendo las mariposas, me tendrían siempre hechizados, atado a su existencia para toda la eternidad. Aquella palabra, anteriormente maldita para mí, tenía un significado mucho más esperanzador para mí. Desde que ella formaría parte de mi más inmediato futuro, ya no tendría la sensación de estar aletargado cayendo en un agujero negro sin forma de salir. Todo en ella era sol, como su olor característico a lila, fressia y luz.

No me importaba caer una y mil veces en este extraño deja-vú, en el cual yo corría tras ella y simulaba no poder alcanzarla para incrementar su ego infantil, compartir los emparedados que su abuela Esme había hecho para ella-Tenía que admitir que la chupasangres se esmeraba en la cocina, ya que al primer mordisco, me maravillé de no haber estirado la pata por envenenamiento-, cazábamos mariposas, me dejaba poner coronas que ella había hecho con las flores del prado.

La calidez se colaba por mi pelo convirtiéndose en un fuego que amenazaba por arrasar todo mi interior, cuando sus manitas me tocaban el hocico y los recuerdos de su jornada, que para ella era toda una epopeya, arrasaban mi cerebro como una gran ola para hacerme un resumen de todo lo que me perdía.

Con sus ojos, yo podía ver como Doc la cogía entre sus hombros para coger algún libro al cual ella no podía acceder; como esperaba impaciente y con el estomago gruñendo debido al olor a canela y vainilla, a que Esme terminase de hornear sus galletas favoritas y le diese una; su gesto estirado de resignación cuando su "tía" Alice le hacía probarse una y otra vez los vestidos que le habían comprado; las palmadas que había emitido cuando Jasper le había puesto el DVD de La Bella y la bestia; el asombro de haberse adentrado en la habitación, a escondidas; de la rubia de bote y el grandullón de su marido y se había asustado, y luego sorprendido, al verles tumbados en la cama y a Rosalie gimiendo y gritando…¡Hum!...¡Stop!

…¡Mi estómago no estaba preparado para tanta información! ¿En esa casa no sabían el significado de la palabra "puerta cerrada"?...

¿Cómo pretendía la rubia educar a aquella niña si le enseñaba demasiado de sopetón?...

Nessie me regañaba con ternura y un poco de tristeza cuando yo gruñía a la imagen que creaba de la "encantadora" tía Rose. Quizás con el tiempo, la explicaría que cuando se buscaba en la enciclopedia los términos zorra frígida, la imagen de aquella impresionante vampira aparecería al lado.

Aunque también se podía dar por válido, ponerle el video de Blancanieves y que ella identificase a la bruja.

Antes de subirse a mi espalda y echarse a dormir en mi lomo, me regaló uno de sus recuerdos favoritos.

Ella se encontraba en la cama que sus padres ocupaban, y se podía ver a ella misma, dormitando feliz, entre las piernas de Edward, mientras que este le rodeaba con el brazo derecho, acariciándola las mejillas, y con el brazo izquierdo, rodeaba los frágiles hombros de Bella y la atraía junto a su cuerpo. Esta apoyaba su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y expresión extrañamente soñadora para un vampiro, se acomodaba en su pecho. La minicadena estaba encendida y se escuchaba de fondo la canción que tenía enamorada a Nessie esta semana.

_**There's**__** a part in me you'll never know  
the only thing I'll never show…**_

La amargura se reflejó en un sabor a bilis en mi paladar. Como, por el momento, Nessie estaba a salvo y ninguna pandilla de sanguijuelas de vestiduras negras y aires psicópatas amenazaban su futuro, al cabo de dos o tres años, tendría que explicarle que hubo un tiempo en el que yo había sido un capullo manipulador, y había puesto en peligro la relación de sus padres, por creerme más listo que nadie y no haber tenido en consideración, en parte, los sentimientos y el escaso sentido común de Bells a la hora de elegir lo que la convenía. Tenía que haber aprendido la lección a base de unas cuantas palizas y lecciones de masoquismo, pero hasta que no comprendí que aquellos ojos marrones de aquella muchacha tímida - a la que yo decía por cabezonería que amaba, a la chica chupasangres a la que yo obligué a besar dos veces; una a la fuerza y otra por chantaje emocional, a la que había conseguido dividir en dos, haciéndola creer en el espejismo de nuestro amor, y destrozando algo bueno por comportarme más como un fanático religioso-solo eran el débil reflejo en un espejo, en el cual existía un amor mucho más fuerte, intenso y puro del que yo me habría podido imaginar cuando tiempo atrás, había jurado quemar a todos lo chupasangre en su casa, para conseguir a Bella. Incluso, llegué a la conclusión de convencerme a mi mismo que ella estaba mejor muerta.

Por haber sido un completo gilipollas con Bella y un autentico tirano con Edward, ahora tendría que pasar el mal trago de contarle a Nessie, que yo no había sido un santo y que por mi hubiese sido, ella no hubiera tenido razón para existir…Definitivamente… ¡Gilipollas y masoquista!

Aquello sería un breve mal trago por toda una existencia de felicidad…Bueno, aun había tiempo para explicárselo.

Faltaban dos minutos para darnos el pire. Nuestro mundo ideal se extinguía hasta mañana. No quise conservar la esperanza al ver que las sombras de la noche no habían cruzado aquel montón de rocas que servían como refugio.

Cerré los ojos.

Un minuto más.

Una sueva presión se amoldaba en mi hocico.

Un poco más.

Abrí los ojos y nuestros ojos se cruzaron por enésima vez. Siempre igual que la primera vez, pero siempre diferentes emociones… ¡Irónico!

La sombra amenazaba con absorbernos.

Por primera vez en la tarde, Nessie habló por su propia voz. O más bien, cantó:

_**Hopelessly**__** I'll love you endlessly…**_

Intenté reproducir aquello en mi mente con la esperanza que ella me pudiese oír…

_**Hopelessly**__** I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes…**_

Y por un momento, pareció que así era, porque, poco a poco, fue acercándose a mi hocico hasta que al final depositó sus pequeños rosados labios sobre este y hasta que no pasó un tiempo…si es que en verdad, me interesaba saberlo…no se volvió a separar de mí.

No sabría como clasificar aquello que me embargo… ¿Chupinazo de adrenalina o subida sin cohete a las nubes?...

-Te quiero, Jake…Algún día serás mío…

No sabría qué era lo mejor de aquel día…

¿Su declaración de amor?

¿O la cara de los chupasangres cuando descubrieran que su pequeña ya había dado su primer beso de amor?

Pagaría millones por aquel espectáculo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En fin, para las que me conoceis un poquito, solo deciros que NO..no me he cambiado de bando por ningun momento. Sigo teniendo mi cariño especial por el chucho pedofilo y la niña mutante zoofilica...pero de vez en cuando, me da por escribir cosas raras y este es el resultado...en fin, es un fic muy bucolico, pero bueno, a pesar de todo, tiene cierto encanto. Aunque lamento haber escrito este fic sobre esta pareja con mi cancion favorita de MUSE...T___T, en fin, me estoy haciendo vieja y ablandando.**

**Aunque solo sea para darme un par de tomatazos, se agradecn los rr...^^... En el fondo, tengo sentimientos y en cierto aspecto, Jake y Nessie me han tocado la fibra sensible...Pero yo siempre seguire en mis cuarentas...Si preferis pensar que me he tomado una seta alucinogena escribiendo este fic, posiblemente tengais razon...XD**

**Espero que ya en esta semana, tengais capitulo nuevo de UNDERNEATH y WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE...**


End file.
